Kiss The Girl
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: ONE-SHOT. The gang take a trip to the beach. Cat and Robbie get close. What happens while playing truth or dare? WARNING: CABBIE FLUFF! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


**A/N: New One Shot! Enjoy!**

**Narrator POV**

Its the first day of summer and the gang decided to spend it camping out on the beach.

Everyone was arriving at Toris house then driving over there together.

"Does everyone have everything?" Tori asked.

As everyone replied yes, she dragged one of the coolers to the front door.

"Okay, so whos driving with who?"

"Im with Beck." Jade said

"Tori is it okay if I ride with you?" Andre asked.

"Sure."

Cat awkwardly walked over to Robbie quietly.

"I dont think anyone wants me to ride with them."

she whispered, her eyes getting watery.

"Its okay Kitty-Cat. I would love for you to ride with me." Robbie replied.

"Really? Thanks Robbie your the best!" Cat leaped up into his arms, kissing him on the cheek.

Cat saw Robbie blush and giggled.

"Whats so funny?" he nervously asked.

"You look really cute when you blush." she giggled again.

But that didnt help. All it did was make him blush even more, getting more giggles out of Cat.

"Okay. Lets go!" Tori announced as she opened the front door.

"Come on Robbie!" cat said, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

They held hands all the way to his car.

When they got in, Cat immediately turned the radio on and sang her little heart out.

Then she sneakily moved her hand over to his, intertwineing their fingers once again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Robbie asked, it came out a little bit harsher then he expected.

"No reason..." she mumbled, pulling her hand away.

"No! I didnt mean it like that...I l-like it." he stuttered grabbing her hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

She couldnt mutter a word but just let her cheeks turn a tint of pink.

Robbie giggled.

"You look adorable when you blush." he said.

"Im not blushing..." she muttered.

"Haha yeah you are." Robbie laughed.

"Oh hush." She said, turning the radio off and leaning her head on Robbies shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking a nap." she stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh..."

"Your blushing." Then she was asleep.

**20 minutes later**

"Cat..."

"Cat wake up..."

"Come on beautiful... we're at the beach."

"Hmph... whaa-?"

"We are at the beach."

"Oh okay!" with that they got out of the car to walk with everyone else.

As soon as Cat got out of the car she ran over to Robbies side and wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"For...?" He was confused.

"For calling me beautiful."

She saw him blushing and giggled, while kissing his cheek again.

"Come on." she laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to catch up with the rest of the gang.

**Cat POV**

Is it obvious I like Robbie?

I cant help it! Hes so cute...in a hot sorta way.

Grrrrr. I just wish I knew if he felt the same way or not!

**Robbie POV**

Cat is making me really nervous.

It seems like she feels the same way I do about her.

But That's crazy!

Hopefully by the tomorrow morning she'll be mine.

That's my goal.

**Narrator POV**

Being it was 103 degrees outside, as soon as they set up where they were spending the night, everyone wanted to get int the water.

When Robbie saw Cat in her white bikini, all he could mutter was "Wow..."

You could almost say the same thing when Cat saw Robbie.

She could definitely tell he had been working out because he had some abs. More like a LOT of abs.

As they all walked down to the ocean, Cat slowly made her way closer to Robbie.

And at the same time they both said "You look great."

"Thanks."

Then they burst into fits of laughter at their mimicry.

They both made it at least waist deep into the water. Then they walked a little farther, about to the middle of Robbie's rib cage, which means Cat was on her tippy toes.

"Hey Cat! Watch out for sea monsters!" Jade shouted about 20 feet away.

"Sea monsters?! Robbie hold me!" She yelped, latching onto Robbie as tight as she could, straddling his waist in the process.

He put his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes, trying to get her full attention.

"Cat. I would never. EVER. Let ANYTHING happen to you."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise."

"Hey love birds! Hot dogs are done!" Jade yelled from the shore.

They didn't even realize everyone got out to eat.

The rest of the night went by smoothly.

Eating, talking, roasting marsh mellows and playing games.

They were now sitting around the campfire, playing truth or dare, when it was Cats turn.

"Cat. Truth or Dare?" Tori asked.

"Dare!" she screamed excitedly.

Tori got an idea and huddled everyone up to conclude a good dare.

**Tori POV**

"Okay. We need to get Cat and Robbie together." I whispered, peaking over to Cat and Robbie, who were sitting net to each other, fingers intertwined, feeding each other marsh mellows.

"Ditto" replied Andre.

Then I got a great idea!

**Narrator POV**

"Cat I dare you to go as far as you can into the ocean for at least 10 minutes." Tori said this because she knew Cat would accept, under one condition.

"Oh no...okay...but as long as Robbie can come with me." And Tori was right.

"Sure." Tori said with a sneaky grin on her face.

They made their way as far as they were earlier today, Cat with her arms and legs wrapped around Robbie tightly, looking at the moon.

"So...did you have fun today?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah! We need to do this more often!"

"Yeah we should..."

They locked eyes for a split second before turning back to look at the moon.

"Has it been 10 minutes yet?" Cat asked

"Im not sure.."

They both turned to look back up at where they set camp up and saw that no one was by the the fire anymore.

Then in the sand wrote, 'Kiss The Girl'.

Both, Cat and Robbie definitely saw it. Because when they turned to look at each other, as soon as their eyes met, so did their lips.

Cat pressed herself against him as he pulled her closer, both of them trying to deepin the kiss.

The kiss was sweet but filled with passion and lasted a good minute.

They both pulled away at the same time.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Your a good kisser."

"Really? Tha-" then he was cut off by her lips pressed against his once again.

**A/N: Sorry if you hated it. But its 1:14 am and I had a long day of babysitting and the kids are spending the night. And I have to wait up til the parents arrive. O.o. Well I hope you enjoyed it. I came up with things as I wrote. Well, review and let me know!**

**- Madison**


End file.
